Interviews and Dates
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Sirius Black, a famous actor, doesn't do dates. So why is it that a really attractive interviewer, Remus Lupin, has him changing his mind? Written for the daily quote challenge of the Daily/Weekly/Monthly quote competition. Wolfstar.


**Quote:** "There's always a sense of newness with acting, because every role, you come to every role fresh."-Lupita Nyong'o

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was a famous actor. He played villains and heroes, spectators and hostages, he even played as cross-dressing gay man once. He'd didn't much care for relationships, they didn't matter much to him.<p>

His dress designer, Lily Evans, was complaining–yet again–to him as he stood in front of his full body mirror, trying on different coats to see which he liked best. She was telling him to hurry it up and just choose something.

Eventually he chose his coal black coat to go over his wine red dress shirt.

His interview was with one Remus Lupin, a very smart and–dare he say–attractive man and Sirius felt as though he had to dress to impress. He sat nervously in the back of the taxi cab, leg jouncing as if he had to use the loo.

Lily gave him a weird look as they got out of the cab and he immediately turn towards her and asked if he looked alright.

"Sirius," Lily said exasperatedly. "You'll do fine. If you must, pretend you're someone else instead of you. Play the man at an interview who isn't nervous."

He nodded curtly and swept inside. He was fine until he caught sight of Remus and his case of the jitters came back. Swallowing almost audibly he sat down in the offered chair in front of the interviewer.

Remus flipped through a few pages of questions, glanced at his recording device, and looked up at Sirius. He smiled and Sirius tried not to act smitten. "You can calm down, I won't bite."

Sirius chuckled dryly. "I'm perfectly calm," Sirius snorted.

Remus raised an eyebrow slightly and looked back at his recording device. "Are you ready?"

Sirius nodded without a word, glancing at the device like it had done something to him. How had Remus been so quick to notice his discomfort?

"Alright, Sirius," Remus was saying, eyes roaming over his questions once more as he clicked the device on. "Your fans have been wondering for a while now if you'd found a partner." He looked up at Sirius expectantly.

"Not even a minute in and we're already to the personal questions?" Remus shrugged sheepishly and Sirius cracked a smirk. "As of the moment, no."

With a slight nod Remus continued. "Was it hard playing your role of 'Captain Butterfly' after you'd done the role of 'Sargent Dunt'?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all. The way I look at it there's always a sense of newness with acting, because every for role, you start new. You come to every role fresh and you put on a new mask. It's simple really."

"That's a deep response, do you practice that?"

With a laugh Sirius relaxed his shoulders. "I might," he winked at Remus and didn't miss the light blush that dusted across the other's cheeks.

"Um, about how long does it take for you to prepare each shoot?"

"About three and a half hours, Lily always fusses over the smallest things. I end up feeling like a cake and it's really hard to play a Mafia boss when you feel like a cake."

Remus grinned. "I'll bet. So how do you pull it off? Playing a mafia boss while feeling like a cake, I mean."

"It depends. If my day started out great I'll most likely have to think of things that would give me a stoic mobster look. On bad days it's a lot easier." He reached up and scratched his nose. "I guess it just depends which side of the bed I woke up on."

Remus chuckled–a light breathy puff of air from his lips that made Sirius shiver slightly. "That sounds hectic."

"It's not. Not really. It's all part of being an actor I guess."

Remus nodded. "So, Sirius, what was your favourite role that you've played?"

"Probably 'Captain Butterfly'."

"And why's that?"

"Well," Sirius huffed a small chuckle to himself. The cross-dressing gay man, what else did he need to say? "Probably the fact that he was eccentric, out standing and just a bit off. It was fun to be able to play the role of a slightly cracked gay man."

"Now when you say gay...?"

"Homosexual, yes. I think I made it obvious, I actually started ogling James, my dress designer's boyfriend."

Remus raised an eyebrow again. "Is this a new revelation?"

"This news is nothing new. I only mention what's asked of me." Sirius shrugged meekly.

Remus nodded understandingly and returned to the questions. "Erm, when you look for a new role how do you typically go about it?"

"Like I said, each role is a fresh start so I look for something I haven't done before. Maybe I'll play a gay man who's a secret agent, maybe I'll find the role of an asexual who's constantly being sent on dates, and maybe I'll be playing the role of an actor answering questions for an interview."

Remus raised his eyebrows yet again. Was Sirius just acting? "Well, that all seems fun. Do you typically-"

"Would you like to go out this Saturday?"

Remus blinked. "What?"

"Saturday. Would you like to go out. With me."

Remus' mind did a painfully slow reboot as he actually processed the question correctly. "I thought Sirius Black didn't do dates," he said, slowly as though he'd missed the punchline of the joke.

"Well maybe that should change. Would you like to?"

Remus' blinding grin was worth the painful silence in which he stared vacantly at Sirius as his brain caught up to the question. "Of course."

"Great! Now what was the next question?"

"Um, do you typically pull pranks with your coworkers?"

"All the time, just the other day Peter and I caught the director with a pie to the face. It was priceless."

Sometime later as he strode out of the building towards where Lily was waiting Sirius grinned. "Clear my schedule for Saturday, I've got a date."

Lily smiled brightly. "I'll talk to your manager and see what she can do."

"Minnie had better be able to," he laughed, knowing that Minerva would have his schedule cleared within the hour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was really fun to write. Even though I really should be getting a bit of sleep. I'm not tired though (don't believe me, I'm lying. My eyelids are drooping and they're heavy, they tell the truth.) Please excuse any spelling errors. Now I haven't been to an interview or anything other than my interview with a modelling agency so I'm not sure what kind of questions they ask but I've read plenty of magazine articles that are interviews with people asking personal and professional questions. I couldn't resist the Wolfstar. Sorry, not sorry. There's a Supernatural reference, Jensen and Jared took a pie to Misha's face and stuff and it just seemed like something Sirius would do. Thanks for reading! ~Cat. <em>**


End file.
